Over The Falls
by HandsInPockets
Summary: You have no idea what's going on. You're lucky enough to even know who you are. In a small, unfamiliar town you find yourself with two goals. Stay alive, and prove that you're innocent. Second person story, based around reader. More suspense than horror if anything.
1. Warm Welcome

You wake up with a stiff neck on a horribly uncomfortable bed. You open your eyes slowly, rub the gunk out of the corners and sit up at the end of the bed. You can feel your neck and forehead have a thin layer of sweat on them, along with your shirt damp. You look around the room, it's incredibly dim. The only source of light is one dangling light bulb that would sometimes flicker on the other side of the room. The light hanging over a desk covered in papers. Along with a quiet radio playing a distorted version of Always and Forever. You get up and start walking over to the desk.

"Ow!" You said after walking into cell bars. You rubbed away the pain away from your face with one hand and use the other to feel the bars. "A cell?" You ask. "What the hell am I doing in a jail cell?" Your attention was drawn to someone walking in the room. They were wearing a long trench coat, and a hat that covered his face when he looked down. He looked like a detective from a cheesy cop B-movie. You couldn't get a good look at their face. You could see they were very tall, about 6'2". You push against the bars to see them as clearly as possible.

"Excuse me?" You said. The person was just going through papers at the desk. Flipping through what looked like a case file.

"EXCUSE me?" You called again. They put their hand on the volume nob of the radio, raising the noise to block you out. You become hostile to his rudeness.

"HEY!" You yelled over the noise of the radio.

"Shut it!" A deep, intimidating deep voice came from the man at the desk. He slammed the file in his hand closed and walked over towards you. He shined a bright flashlight in your eyes, blinding you for a second. "Is this you?" He pointed the flashlight towards the file. After gaining your eyesight, you read that the file had your basic information. Your name, height, weight, eye color, fingerprints, even a picture to go along with it. You stutter to answer the man. Speechless and confused of what to say.

"Is this you?!" The man asked more aggressively.

"Yes!" You didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes that's me.. but what am I in here for?" You ask. The man turns the flashlight off and puts the file back on his desk. He didn't say anything again. He was organizing his desk from papers and turned the radio off. "Stop ignoring me!" You blurted out.

The man stood under the light bulb facing away from you. "If you can't remember, that's your problem." The man said.

"Please whatever the reason is, you have the wrong person." You tried convincing him. "Whatever it may be I promise you I'm innocent!" You implored. The man kept walking away as if he heard nothing. "Hey!" You called.

"Quit your squirmin'." The man began. "By the time tomorrow you'll be dead anyhow. Putting punks like you on death role is what makes this job worth while." Your heart began to race as he said that. He turned off the bulb, leaving you in a dark room. The only source of light now is from the moon's glow from the window. You were still calling for the guard. Yelling your lungs out until they started to get sore. After a while, your throat got sore and gave up on calling anything anymore. You sat on your bed, crying from anger and confusion. Unsure of what you did the made you deserve death. You paced back and forth thinking of anything. Though you tried hard to find a solution, you became detracted from your hunger.

"Geez, I can hear my own stomach grumble." You patted your belly. even though you were hungry there was still a growling that filled the room. You looked behind you past the cell bars. Blood red eyes are staring at you from a pitch black darkness. You back up against the wall. Your breaths and heartbeat are the only things you can hear. You took one shaky breath. The beast jumped at you. He's held back from the prison cage as slobber is being sprayed in every direction. The beast struggling to get into the cell. The bars begin to bend and the beast is getting more and more aggressive. The beast broke in the cage charging at you. You dodged left just in time and slammed against the wall. You run out of the cell and try to exit the room. The door is lock. You run in circles around the office avoiding teeth and claws of the monster as evasively as you can. The beast slammed the desk to pieces. You felt something slide between your legs and hit your foot. You could barely see that the item was a handgun. You quickly pick it up and aim at the beast. The beast was staring at you again, waiting for you to move as you do the same. The beast charges at you again with a loud roar.

You start to shoot the beast until it falls. It slammed on the floor bleeding, screaming in pain. You put a bullet in the monster's head. Silencing it for good. You drop the gun and sit down on the floor. You try catching your breath, lowering your heart rate until you can think straight again. You stand up again, take in one more deep breath, and collect your thoughts.

"What the fuck is going on?" You ask yourself. You turn on the dim bulb to see the monster in a better light. Laying on the ground was what looked like a werewolf. In a pool of blood and slobber, it's bright eyes are clouded with no signs of life.

"I gotta get outta here." You said. Next to the wolf you found a fat, bloody envelope with your name on it. You open the envelope and find three things. A flip-phone, a wallet, and a set of keys. You turned on the flip-phone and search what it contains. The phone had 100% charge, but no contact, no text, nothing. You put the phone away and search the wallet. Inside the wallet was your driver's licence, $40, a business card of a local bus station, and a piece of paper with the numbers '8-23-10'. You're unsure of what to make of this, but you leave everything in the wallet and store it in your pocket. Lastly, the keys. The set of keys only had three on the ring. Two of them were bronze, one of them was smaller then the other. Though, the third key had a number dangling from it. The number read 407. None of these were bringing any memories, or explaining why you were in jail before. You place the keys in your pocket.

Before you were about to leave, you look at the werewolf again. Remembering the adrenaline running through your heart when you were attacked. You walked over to the handgun and pick it up once again. You check the clip, taking note of the how many shots you had left. There was eleven more shots left in the magazine. You looked around, but was only able to find two more bullets. Thirteen shots. You had, keys, a phone, $40, and thirteen shots to your name. You use the butt of the gun to break the door window and unlocked the door from the other side. You leave the detective's office, making you way outside. It was still badly dark. You could hear a car pulling up to the office. You make a break to the woods. Running as fast and far as you can. 'Don't look back' You keep thinking to yourself.

After running for five minutes through dark deep woods. You came across a road. To your left, there was a barren road that looked like it lead to nowhere. To your right, you saw a fairly big sign on the side of the road. It was too dark to read. You pull out your phone and use the flashlight feature. Shining a light to the sign, you take a few steps back.

The sign reads: 'Welcome to Gravity Falls'

* * *

 **A/N: I'll try to keep up with posting this story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I really wanted to get this out in time for Halloween. I hope you enjoyed this incredibly short chapter enough to keep interest. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Diner Eats

You ponder at the sign wondering where you've read that name before.

"Wait-" You say. You pulled out your wallet and take out the bus station card. You read the address on the corner of the card. '6548 Northwest Ave. Gravity Falls, Oregon.' "At least I know where I am" You say to yourself. You feel your phone buzzing in your hand. The light LED flashing as the phone vibrates, you look at your phone. The caller ID reads 'Unknown' contemplating to pick up the phone. You answer cautiously.

"He-Hello?" You answer.

"Enjoying your get-away N/A" The voice said. The voice sounded somewhat like a playful man's voice. You couldn't help but shake this uneasiness that his voice carried.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" You asked. Your heart beating faster as sweat begins to fill your palm.

"That's not important, what is important is the surprise that's waiting for you." He said.

"What are-"

"Ask yourself," The man interrupted you. "Do you ever truly feel happy for people around you? Or does jealously run through you as you mask it with complements?" He asked.

"What..? What the hell are you asking? Who are you!?" You ask again. The voice laughs lightly at your frustration.

"No need to be hostile, everything you need is still in that locker waiting for you. Enjoy the sights, N/A." The man hung up.

"Hey! Hey, wait a minute!" You yelled. You looked at the phone seeing it was at the home screen. You go to the call history and try to call the number back.

"*Beep* *beep* *beep* We're sorry, the number you have reached is a number that's been disconnected or that is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording and error, please check the number and try the call again." You hang up the phone and went back to the home menu. You tried calling some numbers you knew by memory, but that same message would always pop up. You gave up and put the phone in your pocket.

"Shit.. Well, if this will give me answers of what happened. I guess I have no choice." You said. You begin your journey in this mysterious small town and walk along the side of the road. After walking for briefly twenty minutes, you've hit the outskirts of the town. There wasn't much to see, the only thing in sight was an old diner. You felt your stomach grumble again as the idea of food comes to you. The diner looked a little run-down, but you still head over to see if you could feed yourself.

You enter the diner, first you notice that only a string of lights around the diner are keeping the place somewhat lit. You also notice a horrid smell the filled your nose. You ignore it and walk to a bar stool in the center of the diner.

"Hello?" You called out, no one answered. Next to you there's a small pie display with a sign that says 'Best pies in town!' With only two pies in the display. One looked pumpkin and the other cherry. In your peripheral vision you see the door at the end of the diner that leads to the kitchen swing a little.

"Hello..?" You called again. You looked around the diner once more to see if anyone was there. You felt a dark liquid drop on your hand. The drip turned to drops. You look up and see a big brown, water damaged spot above you. The awful smell was getting stronger and stronger to the sense that made you gag. A loud creaking was coming from above you. You look up slowly again. A large skinless chunk of red and brown meat fell from the ceiling landing on top of the bar. Some of its blood splattered on you. Startled, you jump out of your seat. Looking at your hands and torso covered in the blood from a maggot infested corpse. Your mouth becomes watery as you feel something coming up. You throw up, horribly over the corpse. Whatever you had in your stomach was clearly out now. You panted, wiped the left over puke from your mouth and slowly start to leave the diner.

You were at the entrance of the diner. You walk out of the diner, standing outside are four different people in the parking lot.

"Please help!" You yell."I think there's been a murder here, please you gotta-" The bodies start to slowly walked towards you. The porch light showed the closes person's face was half missing. Only a bloody mess with chunks of meat and skin missing, and an eye dangling out. You rush back into the diner, blocking the entrance with a run down manly tester machine. These people, 'These things' You thought, are still trying to get in. The more you stare at them pushing the glass, the more there seems to be. They just keep growing in numbers. The glass was beginning to crack. You pulled out your gun aiming and taking hold in the far end of the diner. They somehow break the glass and crawl inside. You count now that there are at least fourteen of them. You cock back your gun.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" You threaten. None of them stop in place. Slowly walking towards you. Just then, they begin to turn to their left. All go for the chunk of meet on the bar. They begin eating at the corpse. You gag a little again, but nothing to puke up. You use this distraction to maneuver around the crowd. Being quiet as possible. You were home free, you only needed to get over the broken window and you can run free. As you move out your body, you cut your left forearm on stray glass.

"Fuck!" You yell out. The crowd heard you again. This time they ran hastily at you. You ran far into the dark road hoping to out run them. As you did out run most of them, one kept their paste with you. They tackled you on the ground. You held them by the neck keeping it from biting you. It pushed harshly against you opening and closing its mouth as their saliva sprays on you. You pull out your gun from your jeans and put a bullet between their eyes. You push their body off yourself. Under a street light, was you and a corpse that tried to eat you. You laid in the road, panting, waiting for the ringing in your ear to fade away. You put your arm over your head as you lie in the empty street.

You feel your phone vibrate. You receive a text messaged from 'Unknown' The message subject was: Late night stroll. You open the message, recieving a picture of you killing that demon that tried to eat you. The point of view was from behind you. You could see its brain splatter upwards in the photo. You stand up quickly aiming your gun in every which way you can.

"Show yourself! Whoever you are come out now!" You said. You receive another text.

'Careful where you swing that thing, you could shoot your eye out! Then again that'd be great to see. Even though you wouldn't be able. Anyways, are you enjoying our town so far? The zombies are a nice touch to add.. atmosphere, would you say? It's only the beginning.. Next question: Does time truly exist? Does time matter to you?'

That's all the text read. You hit the 'Reply' button and send a text back.

'Fuck you'

You look at your phone and see a 94% charge. With also twelve bullets left. You begin to wonder if it's too late to turn back. You think of the detective and think he might have every exit of this town blocked off from you. You put your phone and gun back and begin walking again. The walk is becoming more difficult being dehydrated and hungry. You saw the actual town over a hill top. What catches your eye is a corner store not to far away from the town. You rush to the corner store and see that it's been blocked off and closed down. You go under a hole in the fence surrounding the building, and push your face against the glass. You saw that there was still food inside, along with water. You go to the front door, oddly enough, it was open. You look up at the corner store name.

'Dusk-2-Dawn'


	3. Convenient

You enter the Dusk-2-Dawn cautiously aiming your gun in first. Peeking in to check for whatever might be hiding in the darkness in the store. You keep your back against the wall, sliding along so nothing can sneak behind you. Reaching your arm out, you find a light switch. To your surprise, the lights still work. In fact, everything in the store looks like it might still be good. All the lights in the store were working fine, the machines are functioning properly. You wonder why this place is a closed area. Next to the light switch was a picture of a young farm couple. Looking closely at the picture, you see that they're happy. This warms your heart that things will be okay. Shrugging your shoulders and giving in to your hunger you're finally able to eat. You go into aisles where you can find any food or water. Twinkies, jerky, chips, sandwiches. Eating until you're suffice. As you sit in the aisle, wrappers around you in a small trash circle, you think about all the craziness you jut encountered. First a werewolf almost clawing your guts out, a zombie wanting to eat your face. The flashbacks give you shivers in your spine. You stop thinking about what happened, the terrors are only making you more anxious.

Standing up, you walk over to the fridges to find something to drink. A tall water bottle sounds best to you. You grab the bottle from the fridge and take almost half the bottle in one go. Nodding your head back down, in the reflection of the mirror, there's a black spirit staring at you. You turned around, but nothing was behind you but the small trash pile you made. The lights begin to flicker, making a loud buzzing. The lights got brighter and brighter to the point they all exploded. Glass was raining, you cover yourself with your arms. After all the glass fell onto the floor, you run to th entrance as fast as you can. Right as you were about to make it out alive, the doors slam shut in your face pushing you to the ground. You open your eyes from the crash, a large slushie machine was ready to fall on you. You roll out of the way, the machine just missing your head smashing it to pieces.

"You don't belong here.." You hear a whisper. You stand up. You go from standing up to floating upside down.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go!" You yelled. There was no one responding. Your body gets pushed back and slammed against the wall. You fall to the floor. Picking yourself up on your hands and knees, you see two pairs of feet. Looking up you find an old man and woman looking down on you. The man pushed his foot on the back of your neck keeping you pinned. His sole was digging into your neck, almost breaking skin.

"For someone your age, you really lack respect." The man said.

"Young people these days sure do lack empathy, don't they Pa?" The woman said.

"I agree Ma, what do you suggest we should do with this one?"

"How about we make them into hotdog meat and sell 'em for half price?" She suggested.

"I love that brain of yours." The couple shared a kiss. The man dragged you by the hair, taking you to the backroom.

"Wait! Is this about the snacks? I can pay for them!" You offered. The couple laughed together.

"Oh that's not it at all it," The man began. "There's a, maybe you can say thrill, we get out of seeing youngsters scream for their life." The man chuckled. "It's a real thrill being dead, you get to see everyone you miss, haunt the living. Oh yes I think you'll have plenty of fun with that." They both took you to a larger than normal meat grinder. Enough to stuff a person into. They lights went on. Not on spot of the wall wasn't covered in blood. The smell of iron filled your nose, along with rotting meet. In the corners you see a pile of skeletons.

"What the fuck are those?!" You ask frantically.

"Well you see you're not the only one who has trespassed here before sweety. These youngsters were increadibly disrespectful, so they deserved a punishment suited for them hon." The old lady said. You struggle to get out of their grip.

"Consider yourself lucky, for some of them we skinned alived and pulled out one organ at a time. Your death won't be painless, but it will be quicker. None the less." The old man said setting up the machine. The woman tied your hands together above your head. Dangling your body over razors and saws. You look in front of you, and see a small girl crucified on the wall. She was clearly dead, dry blood covering her entire body.

"What is that... What have you sick fucks done to that girl?!" You yell. The man floated over to your face.

"Ah, I see you've noticed Julia. She was an important part of our lives." The man said. He floated over to Julia's body. "You see Ma and I here could never really have a child of our own. Making us a family with a missing piece. So we decided to make the perfect girl for ourselves. We would find small girls who we felt were 'fitting' our quota for the perfect girl. Three missing girls later, we created Julia." The man petted her hair. You breath becoming shaky of a fucked up old couple.

"You're fucking disgusting! I hope you burn in hell!" You yell at the top of your lungs.

"Oh honey, we're not in hell," The woman turned on the saw and blades beneath you. "You are." As the chain lowers you to bloody saws, the couple shared a cheerful laugh. You struggle to loosen yourself, anything to help. Nothing is working, your getting closer and closer to the saws. The rope tied around your hands feel like their getting looser. The ties have been completely unknotted. You start falling into the saws, but float above them right before meeting death. You're placed softly on your feet on the ground.

"Run!" You heard a soft voice tell you. Without much time to think, you run to the exit once more. The old man raises a gate of fire in front of the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" He yelled in a demonic voice. The man charged at you, but was held back by some force.

"Girls! Stop this nonsense!" He yelled. The fire wall made a mansize hole opening.

"Go!" You hear. You run again. The store was still locked. You slammed the door more and more. Breaking the glass. Some shards getting into your arm, you stand up and look behind to the store. The couple were trying to break what looked like a barrier from the store to get to you. You started to limp away slowly. In front of you were three little girls. They were ghost, their top half were normal but faded, while their bottom halfs were hardly visible. You take a step back.

"We're not here to hurt you." One of them said. You straighten your posture as much as possible. "We didn't want them to win again... or ever." The girl said.

"Are you.. Are you the girls they murdered?" You ask. The three girls nodded. Your heart sunk. Grief filling you to almost cry for these girls. "I'm.. I'm so sorry you had to go through that.." Trying to think of how to comfort these girls, your mind goes blank.

One girl giggled. "It's okay." She said. "As long as they don't hurt anyone anymore. We have our purpose here." The girl on the right said.

"Sorry we didn't help earlier." The moody girl on the left said. "We didn't know when was a good time to help. If they suspected anything, they would've killed you quickly." She said.

"I'm just happy to be out alive. Thank you girls so much.." You said. The girls smiled, joy was written on their faces. "Why don't you leave this place?" The girls smile went away.

"Just like them, we can't leave. Our border is there at the gate." You and the girls walked to the gate. One pushed their hand as far as they could to the gate. There was a blue field blocking them. "See?" You walk pass the gate as if nothing. Looking back at the girls.

"Again, thank you. I wish there was something I could do. Right now I have to figure things out myself. Is there anything at all I can do to help?" You ask.

"Protect your loved ones. No matter what. It's the only thing we can ask. really." The girl in the center said. You nodded.

"I will, I promise." You said. The girls began to walk away. "Your names!" You blurted. The girls turned around. "The least I can do is learn your names, and know who saved me." You said. The girls all laughed and smiled.

"I'm Madeline, Maddy for short. nice to make your acquaintance!" She said, Maddy faded away into nothing.

"I'm Ali.. I'm glad we were able to save you..." The gloomy girl said then faded away. You looked at the last girl.

"I'm Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest.. Take care." Pacifica faded with a smile on her face.

"Northwest? Wait." You pull out your wallet at the bus station card again. The name of the street was 'Northwest Ave.' Putting the card back. You look at the store one more time. Crying for the fate of the poor girls.

"Thank you, Maddy, Ali, and Pacifica." You said wiping the tear away. Walking away back to the main road, you look back at the Dusk-2-Dawn. Under a street light in the parking lot, Julia stood there. You blinked, and just like that, she was gone.


	4. The Locals

Making it back to the main road. You're still had about a mile left before you actually got into town. Picking glass from your arm, while lighting the road with your flashlight slowly trying to not lose blood from the shards. You picked out a good amount, throwing the remains in the woods. You can see town within the distance. A sigh of relief fills you, something you've haven't felt in a good while. You can see the road more clearly from lights in town, turn off your flashlight. The flashlight somewhat drains the battery, leaving the phone at 78%. You feel the phone buzz in your hand. Another phone call from unknown. You hit 'End call' and ignore the lunatic on the other end. The number calls again, you ignore it. It happens again, again and again. You yield to the annoyance and answer the phone.

"What?!" You yell.

"...You ignore my calls and that's how you answer. That's incredibly rude of you." The man said. "I was going to congratulate on your great escape from that crazy store. It was pretty impressive, I was positive you were gonna die there." The man chuckled. "Those two always made me laugh, sad to see that they didn't get another collectible. Though seeing you go through all of this is pretty fun." You hang up the phone in frustration. It rings again, knowing they won't stop until you answer, you pick up the phone.

You put the phone next to your ear. "You're getting into the heart of town, hope you enjoy the sights..." He stopped talking, but the call was still going.

"What, no obscure riddle? No fucked up words to get me shaking?" You ask.

"No. This is just to distract you." He said.

"Distract me..?" They hung up. You look at the phone menu confused and cautious.

"There you are." You heard a familiar deep voice behind you. You're lifted from your neck by two hands covered in gloves. The grip was tight, the strain on your neck was unbearable. You swing your legs, your hands trying to escape the grip choking you to death.

"You think you could escape from my jail, vermin?" The detective said. "For punishment, instead of holding your execution for tomorrow. I'll just do it right here, in my own hands." The detective's grip tightened more and more anguishing. Your neck was going to snap before you suffocated to death. Your phone vibrated again, making it drop from your hands. You didn't hit any button on the phone, but the call was accepted anyway. The call was automatically put to speaker. The phone let out a loud screeching, making the detective drop you and cover his ears. His yells filled with pain as he drops to his knees. You land on all fours rubbing your neck, coughing and taking deep breaths.

"Get out of there.." You faintly heard behind the screeching of the phone. You look around to see who said that.

"You have to leave now!" You heard again. The voice was coming from the phone. You grab the phone and start running to town. You take the phone off speaker and put it to your ear.

"Who is this?" You asked frantically running.

"That's not important, what is important is that you get away from him now!" The voice said. It was a man's voice, though his wasn't deep like the detective's or high like the psychopath who calls you. It was on some middle ground. You run into the middle of the street surrounded by buildings and shops.

"Listen carefully, you have to listen to my directions exactly if you want to get away safely." After he said that. You saw car lights coming up from behind you chasing you at a high speed.

"Alright, alright! What do I do?" You ask.

"Take a left turn in between these two buildings... Now!" You turn left going in a alley way cutting off the road and the car. "Go into the building on your right, run through the kitchen and exit through the front door and run across the street to the arcade." You do so, busting through the arcade doors.

"Now what?" You ask.

"Wait quietly..." He said. You sit behind an arcade cabinet holding your breath. You see lights approaching the building, the detective crashes his car into building. Glass flying across the room as you duck you head.

"Exit through the back and run down to the mechanic shop as fast as you can, now!" You get up and burst through the backdoors of the arcade and sprint to a local mechanic shop. You made it inside. "Do you see oil drums next to you?" You look around the mechanic garage.

"Yeah, about a dozen of them." You say.

"Take one out to the street and spill it on the road, hurry!" You put the phone in your pocket. Slamming a barrel on its side and roll it out to the streets. You unplug the top gushing oil into the street. You see the car approaching again with a busted headlight. You run across the street into a knick-knack shop with a bay window in the front. The car tries to crash into the building, but instead skids straight into the mechanic barrels of oil fell and spilled all over the car. You take your phone out and putit back to your ear.

"Shoot the barrels." The man said.

"What? No, I can't just make him explode!" You argued.

"Do you want to live or not!?" The man yelled. You hesitated,but pulled out your gun and shot from behind the bay window of the shot. You take two shots sending the shop and car into a firey, hellish explosion. Walking out of the store, there's little puddles of fire scattered, the flames as tall as a building. You see another car coming down the road. This car was different, it had barbwire around it and heavy sheets of metal covering almost the entire car. The car stops along the side to you, someone rolls down the window. There was someone wearing a brown bandanna and a aviator hat and goggles.

"Get in!" They said.

"Who are you?" You ask. The man picks up a giant brick phone with wires popping out and a giant antena above it.

"Sound familiar?" He said. You've heard that voice before, you know it.

"Were you the one who helped me?" You asked.

"I'll explain all of that in time, right now we have to go!" He said. You walk to the passenger side of the car and get in. The man starts to drive away from the fire. Looking back at the mess you made, relief fills you knowing you don't have to deal with that lunatic anymore. You're pretty shaky that you killed someone, so shaky you wanted to throw up again. You look at the rearview mirror, there was something coming out of the fire. There was an outline of a naked man, standing in the middle of the street looking at your car.

"No fucking way..." You whispered to yourself. The best thing you could make out was the dark red glowing eyes. Where you could feel the anger towards you.

"He's not dead?" The man asked.

"How'd you know?"

"He's been a thorn in my side for quite some time, killing him hasn't been easy." The man chuckled. Even though he laughed, you still felt uneasy of what he really was. What he was capable of. You turn to him.

"Thank you... I would be dead if it wasn't for you, so, thanks." You said. The man giggled.

"Don't thank me just yet, we have to make a couple stops. Fast as possible too, so no slackin'." He said.

"Okay. Where are they, what do we need from them?" You ask.

"It's not what I need, it's what you need." He said. You became confused by what he meant, you turn to him again.

"Who are you?" You ask. The man took off his goggles and bandana. Showing a scruffy white beard on his face.

"Name's Fiddleford, some people use to call me Mcgucket, or just old man. Whatever works for you is fine with me. What about you champ? What do you go by?" Fiddleford asked.

"I'm N/A. Nice to meet you, nice to meet anyone actually. This place is a ghost town." You said.

"That's another long story I'll explain later. For now let's just enjoy some peace of Dion." Fiddleford said. He slightly raised the radio volume playing The Wanderer. Fiddleford holds up a pack of smokes to you. Usually you don't smoke, but anything to get the edge off sounded great. You light the cigarette and blow the smoke outside. With the sound of Dion and a Newport getting in your lungs, you feel this is the best thing in the world.


End file.
